tb_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
That's a Major Red Flag
A Major Red Flag Season One: Episode Two 'Confessionals' Alliance Formed: Fullbodyorgasm - Johnny, Eva, Tyler F., Mackie I'm so happy to have won my 2nd HoH! I need to be strategic with my nominations to ensure I remain HoH this week after BotB is played. As of now I'd like to target Diane...maybe...unless a better opportunity presents itself. - Patrick My plan has to been to go UTR, especially since it seems a few people knew each other beforehand, so I didn't want to say something to someone only to have it spread to someone else. So I'm pretty much employing the Brenda in Caramoan strategy right now. - Steven Well update. I convinced Eva to throw it to me by pretty much insinuating that if she didn't, I would do this all day and she would have to as well if she wanted a chance. I also told her that if I won the veto I'd use it on her. I secured a solid F2 with Steven, and am almost running his HoH now. He's just listening to what I tell him, and I'm trying to convince him to keep Pat and Diane so they still go after each other. - Mackie I told Lucas straight up that there is no way he will win since I will do this all day and tomorrow, and he pretty much gave up lol. No way I'm doing it all day, but I just had to tell them that and they believed me. Way too easy - Mackie Okay so since my last confessional I won my second HoH! I made a deal with Lucas to throw the BotB but since the other HOH Steven nominated Lucas first, that plan got scrapped. I nominated Ali & Mackie, they won BotB and now I am a citizen of the house again and not an HoH. I did get picked to play in PoV, but so did Diane UGH. I'd like to win PoV so that I can cut a deal with a nominee to keep them safe this week. I still have no real alliances or offers even though I've won 2 HoH's. Johnny was/is my closest ally but he barely speaks to me and always takes info and never gives any back. Thats a major red flag to me. I worry that his friendship is only surface level and not sincere. Oh well time to play for this POV and see if I can win it to gain some leverage in the BB house! - Patrick At least I know that if I go out this week, I didn't get backdoored. I've played in both HoH and Veto so I've had opportunity to save myself, if I can't pull through and stay this week I can only blame myself. - Patrick 'Head of Household Competition' Cookies For this simple challenge, all participants shall begin with ten cookies. Individuals shall hand out however many cookies they wish to whoever they want to. You hand out all your cookies to other people. You can NOT keep any. Though here is the catch... after each person has handed out their cookies, they make a decision on how many cookies they wish to eat. If that number is greater than however many cookies they actually have, they are out of this competition. The houseguest who is able to eat the most cookies without going over the amount they were given is the next Head of Household. If there is a tie, the person who had the most people give cookies to them shall become the new Head of Household. Houseguests are NOT allowed to discuss their choices with other houseguests, and if the hosts are informed of such discussions taking place... action shall be taken. 'Saboteur' static is heard over the PA system... If I could have all the House guests enter the living room for an important announcement! static sound continues Pay closing attention to the Television. Omnious Voice speaks up There is a sabotuer in the house! Who it is? We don't even know. It will be up to the viewing lounge to the decide. One the viewing lounge decides who should be the sabotuer, they will be given tasks to complete. Once those tasks are complete, the sabotuer will be provided with a mystery prize!! Should the sabotuer be discovered, their shot at the prize will vanish and a new sabotuer will be choosen. Good Luck!! Muahahahahahahahaha Placements 1st - Steven with a score of 5 having eaten only 7 cookies but receiving 12! 2nd/3rd - both Patrick and Lucas tied at guessing within 6 cookies of their correct amount. Both received cookies from two different people, the 1st tie-breaker. We went to a 2nd tie-breaker, whoever received the most would win....Receiving 15 cookies versus the other persons 7....Patrick! 4th - Ali with a score of 7 having eaten only 3 cookies but receiving 10! 5th - Eva with a score of 8 having eaten only 5 cookies but receiving 13! 6th - Tyler F. with a score of 15 having eaten only 4 cookies but receiving 19! 7th - Uli with a score of -4 having 11 cookies but only receiving 4! 8th - Mackie with a score of -8 having 18 cookies but only receiving 10! 9th - Diane with a score of -8 having 10 cookies but only receiving 2! 10th - Tyler M. with a score of -13 having 15 cookies but only receiving 2! 'Nominations' Steven nominated Eva and Lucas. Patrick nominated Ali and Mackie. 'Battle of the Block' Trolol!!! For those that have not seen or played Trolol, it is essentially an endurance/spamming game. I will create two threads on the wiki. One title Steven's Nominees and the other titled Patrick's Nominees. Once those threads are posted, you must post pictures in your respective threads. Eva and Lucas post in Steven's Nominees thread while Ali and Mackie post in Patrick's Nominees thread. You will have 24 hours to post as many pictures as possible. NO duplicates on the same thread are allowed. You can copy pictures from the other pair, but you can not repeat pictures on your own thread. You must be signed in to your wikia account for your post to count. You can only post on your own thread. And only the nominees can post; no help from the rest of the house. All photos must be PG-13. NO NUDITY!!! The pair of nominees with the most POSTS of PICTURES in their thread wins Battle of the Block, overthrows their HoH and is safe for the week. Winners By a score of 154 to 42.... Mackie and Ali!!! 'Power of the Veto Competition' Competitors Steven, Eva, Lucas... Johnny, Patrick and Diane!!! Cookie Clicker We played with cookies. We played endurance. Why not do both at the same time?!?! Highest total cookie count wins! http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/ Remember, we need date and time included in screenshots. Mobile version of this game is available AND permitted. Placements 1st - Johnny - 70,230,000,000 2nd - Eva - 10,726,000,000 3rd - Lucas - 1,619,028,333 4th - Steven - 570,802,000 5th - Patrick - 262,004,00 6th - Diane - 2,388,563 'Post-Veto Noms and Eviction Results' Diane and Lucas By a vote of 6-2. Lucas was evicted